1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to network security in Software Defined Networking (SDN). More specifically, the present invention relates to deep packet inspection of a flow of data packets in a Software Defined Networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deep packet inspection is commonly used today to protect computer networks from viruses and malware. Those familiar with packet communications in computer networks understand that data packets sent through a computer network include numerous layers that may be scanned for threats using deep packet inspection. These layers include the Physical Layer (Layer 1), the Data Link Layer (Layer 2), the Network Layer (Layer 3), the Transport Layer (Layer 4); the Session Layer (Layer 5), the Presentation Layer (Layer 6), and the Application Layer (Layer 7).
Performing deep packet inspection on multiple layers of packets in a stream of packets requires significant computing resources. The concern for protecting computer networks from threats created a market for smart network switches that include deep packet inspection functionality. Smart switches include significant computing resources, where commodity switches do not. Because of this, smart switches are significantly more expensive than commodity switches. Since concerns for security have traditionally outweighed concerns for limiting expenditures in the data center, the use of smart switches has expanded overtime.
Software Defined Networking (SDN) is a new networking architecture with the goal of simplifying computer networks in the data center while reducing the costs associated with the data center. Preferred network switches used in a software defined network are simple inexpensive commodity network switches. The simplicity and the lower costs associated with SDN computer networks as compared to traditional computer networks has led to forecasts that SDN will displace traditional computer networks over time. The SDN architecture, however, has not addressed how to maximize the security of the data center. By replacing smart network switches with inexpensive network switches, SDN increases risks associated with passing viruses and malware through a network switch to computers in the computer network. There is therefore a need for low cost methods for performing deep packet inspection on packets in an SDN environment.
Open Flow is an example of a Software Defined Networking (SDN) protocol. Open Flows uses a collaborative network switch and a controller to direct packets received by the network switch to a destination identified in the packets received. Since Open Flow is currently an important SDN protocol, Open Flow is a protocol that may be used to provide enhanced deep packet inspection functionality in an SDN environment without adding significant costs to an SDN computer network.
Open Flow protocol provides a common communication protocol between SDN controllers and other network devices. The Open Flow protocol describes message exchanges that take place between an Open Flow controller and one or more Open Flow switches. Commands or messages used by the Open Flow protocol may be extended to include new commands or messages that are compatible with the protocol.
A flow of packets is a sequence of packets traversing a network that share a set of header field values. For example, a flow could consist of all packets with the same source and destination IP addresses, or all packets with the same virtual local area network (VLAN) identifier.